His Angel
by Moonlight Unicorn
Summary: Tony has been dating Brittney for over a year now and has finally decided to commit. After they are engaged, she is kidnapped by a person who has been kidnapping and killing people in the military branches. Can Tony find her in time?
1. Chapter 1: The Invite

Hehe, this is my first NCIS fanfic. I got this idea one day when I thought how much my fiancé reminds me of Tony. So, I put an alternate version of myself as Tony's interest. I hope you guys enjoy it. I always enjoy the good kind of criticism, all flamers will be used to make the lemons that I will later squirt in your eyes  So without further ado, here is _His Angel_. Also, I do not own NCIS.

Chapter one: The Invite

"DiNozzo, what?"

Gibbs stared at the younger man in front of him who was trying to speak about something, but it was coming out incoherently. "I'm inviting everyone at the office to my place this weekend for a little get together, do you want to come?" Gibbs stared at him for a moment before moving away to finish off his coffee. Tony DiNozzo, thinking that that was a no, went back over to his desk to finish off whatever paperwork was left before that weekend. He was on his last case when Gibbs' voice came over to him.

"When is it?"

Tony looked up for the moment, confused. "I thought you said you weren't." Gibbs ignored looking up and just commented, "I never said I wouldn't go. Now when?"

Tony got a big smile on his face and started talking about it. "Tomorrow at one. It's a welcome home party for my girlfriend."

"Wait, someone can actually put up with Tony to become his girlfriend?" Ziva walked into the room, followed by McGee. They had both been downstairs in the lab with Abbey finishing off whatever was needed. "Is she sane?"

Tony mock laughed. "Yes Ziva, she is perfectly sane. Would you like to meet her? You too, McGeek. You're both invited to the welcome home party for her tomorrow at one." He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Of course. I would like to meet a girl Tony doesn't have to pay to go out with him," Ziva responded. McGee just looked thoughtful and said, "Sure." Gibbs looked at his team and shook his head slightly. They really were one messed up family, with him being the only father figure. Ziva could at times be counted as a mother, but most of the time she was too much like a sister annoying her brother. Seeing as no one else was going to ask, he decided he would ask. "Who is she?"

Tony ignored Ziva's comment and focused his attention on Gibbs. "She's an author. She's coming back from tour about her latest book." Gibbs nodded his head and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, he growled out in annoyance, "Does this author have a name, or do you just keep referring to her as author and pronouns?" Tony looked startled, "I thought I told you guys a while back that I was dating a girl named Brittney." They all shook their head. Then Ziva looked thoughtful, "Wait, I remember a little about you mentioning her. I thought you guys stopped seeing each other several months ago." Tony just shook his head, "No, she left to go on book tour at the time, and she's finally coming home from it."

"She's been gone for that long," McGee asked, just a little shocked. "She would have to be very popular to be gone that long." Tony just nodded. He put the file that he was working on in his desk, then got up and said, "I'm going down to Abbey's lab real quick, see if she finished off that info for the case I was working on." Gibbs nodded and continued on with his own work. After Tony disappeared behind the elevator doors, McGee looked at Ziva. "What do you think?" Ziva smiled and nodded mischievously. "Boss?" Gibbs looked up, "Sure, but I don't know what you're doing." McGee smiled and input the information into the database. "Here we go. There is only one person in the database fitting to that, and living in the DC area. And if he thinks I'm going to fall for this, then he's dead wrong." Ziva got up and went to stand behind him. "Why who is it?"

"Brittney Pemberly. Only currently the most popular fantasy and romance novelist in the United States and her popularity is growing in England. She dropped out of college halfway through getting her history degree when she started writing her novels. She's currently finishing off her degree with online courses as she normally has to go on some kind of book tour."

Ziva scanned through the info on the screen, "Where do you see that in this information?" McGee didn't bother looking at her when he said, "I don't need to." He opened his drawer and pulled out a book. _The Moon's Grail_. "I bought this only the other day, and I'm on the last chapter. I never finish a book this quickly. She has to be one of the best writers, in my opinion. Her story is told on the flap. If he really did manage to get this girl as a girlfriend I might just give him my next paycheck, especially if I really do get to meet her."

Tony came in as he was finishing that statement. "Ooh, I get your paycheck probie. Good, I could use it." McGee gave him a deadpan look, "I said might Tony, not will."Tony ignored this statement and said, "Well, Abbey, Ducky, and Palmer will be coming tomorrow aswell, so you can all decide for yourself. Now, I'm going to finish this report and head home." They just stared at him, Ziva went back to her desk and they all resumed their writing. Within minutes, Tony was finished with it, put his things away, grabbed his coat and said, "Night all, if you want to stop by, I'll be up watching a movie." He left them with quizzical looks on their faces. Even Gibbs, though he was normally quiet and didn't show his emotions that much, looked on with a quirked eyebrow.

Once Tony had left, they all looked at each other. "Was that really Tony, or someone disguised as him," Ziva asked in wonder. "Or was it a joke," countered McGee. "Or was that the real him," Gibbs countered to all their arguments. They looked at each other. "Well," McGee started, "he has been changing gradually for a long while now. Small things; Nothing that would cause real notice at first."

"I agree. Even his eating habits have improved greatly," Ziva added, remembering her encounters with him eating several times. Gibbs just looked at them and said, "We'll find out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Yo. Enjoying it so far? Or is it a little too early to ask that? Anyways, Please read and respond. And I still don't own NCIS.

Chapter two: The Meeting

McGee stood on Tony's front stoop, still not really sure about what he was to find on the other side. Raising his hand to the door, it was opened before he could knock. There stood Tony, in a pair of beige cargo pants and a black t-shirt. "Finally made it McGee, I was wondering when you would show. Ziva, Gibbs, and Abbey are here already. Come on in, we're just waiting for Ducky and Palmer to show up." McGee just looked at him, but held his tongue. This really wasn't like Tony, but he ignored it for the time being and said, "Thanks Tony." McGee thought as he walked through the hall and into the other room, 'Maybe Gibbs is right, and he really is just turning over a new leaf.'

"McGee, yay, you're here. But of course you're here, you said you would be. Did you get any more info on our mystery girl?" Abbey was dressed in her usual black and white clothes with her hair up in pigtails. He still thought she looked incredibly cute like that. She was bouncing from her half consumed extra extra large thing of soda. Behind her, sitting on the sofa, was Ziva. Wearing a pair of jeans and an off the shoulder short sleeved purple shirt. The whole look really complimented her. Gibbs was in his usual pair of jeans and a button up shirt in pale blue. At least he fit in with the group this time by wearing almost the same thing that Gibbs wore, only instead of a pale blue shirt, his was white. Tony came into the room and started talking with everyone.

"DiNozzo, when is she supposed to be coming?" Gibbs was sitting on a lone seat off to the side. He had a glass in his hand and was drinking what appeared to be soda. Tony looked down at his watch, "She's supposed to be here in about fifteen minutes." He went over to the counter and poured a glass of soda. McGee walked over to the counter and saw only soda on it with a couple of glasses. "Um Tony, why is there only soda here? Doesn't a welcome home party normally mean having some version of alcohol in it?" Not that McGee was about to really complain about it, he enjoyed soda just a little more than alcohol. "She doesn't like drinking the stuff except on really special occasions. Most of her family drinks, and she can't take it." Tony looked down into his glass at the still slightly fizzing soda. Everyone had heard his last comment, and didn't speak. Slicing through the silence that had fallen onto the room, was the door bell. Tony took his drink and left the room, leaving everyone else to just look at each other. They could hear laughing and joking coming from the entrance.

"I didn't realize you were the young lady we were welcoming home. Why, I shouldn't have bored you so much about how homecoming parties in the mid nineteenth century was a whole town affair."

"Don't worry about, I quite enjoyed it actually."

"Um, Ducky, you forgot your hat…"

"Huh, oh, thank you Tony. Jimmy, could you just place it at the front entrance for me, thank you." A group of four people came in. In the front was Tony and the mystery girl, while coming behind them was Ducky and Palmer. McGee could only stare at her. It was her; Brittney Pemberly. She was looking at Tony and laughing at something he just whispered in her ear. Ducky and Palmer moved around the two and made their way to the drinks. He had his arm securely around her waist, just as she did with him. Tony stopped and introduced her to everyone in the room. "Guys, this is Brittney. Hun, these are my friends and coworkers. The one in black and white is Abbey, the one in purple is Ziva, pale blue shirt is Gibbs, the one in the white shirt is McGee. And you've already met Jimmy and Ducky." They all waved at the now blushing girl.

McGee looked her over. Long brown hair tied back into a pony tail with big brown eyes that could easily flit between emotions. Her figure was very nice, saying that she did eat right and worked out. She was wearing a pair of jean capris with a simple sleeveless shirt. All in all, she was pretty to look at.

Tony walked to stand next to McGee as Brittney had gone to talk to Abbey and Ziva. Gibbs had made no attempt to talk to her yet. "So, do I get your paycheck?" McGee came out of his reverie and looked at him. "No you don't. I was joking." Tony just sighed and drank some soda. McGee turned away and started moving when he heard Tony mutter under his breath, "Looks like I'm going to have to go for that payment plan after all." He stopped and turned, "what?" Tony looked startled and said a little too quickly, "Nothing." He moved away to talk to Gibbs. McGee just looked curiously after him. 'Tony is never like that. I wonder what's up.' He decided he would think about it later.

Tony went to sit near Gibbs

"So boss, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Brit. I know you haven't actually spoken to her, but you do watch people. And I was just wondering what you thought."

Gibbs turned his head to look at Tony. Was he really kidding him, asking him if he liked her, what was he supposed to be, the father who gave the yes and no about someone? "She's isn't your normal, so that's a plus but I can't say anything else 'til I watch her some more and possibly talk to her. Now, don't you have something else to do Tony?"

"Yeah, good point boss. Hey everyone, what do you guys want, burgers or hot dogs?" Tony stood up and started counting what people wanted, eight burgers and ten hotdogs. He moved into the kitchen with the numbers in his head and started making everything and putting it onto a plate to be transferred to the grill in the back. He watched the food sizzle on the hot metal grill. 'Should I go with the one from Tiffany's- nah. She doesn't like the real expensive stuff. Okay, so somewhere small, preferably family run. She likes those. Okay, so. Where is one of those located around here?' He flipped the meat over and went back to pondering. 'Well, I do need an idea of what she might like to have. Time to recruit a girl from around here. Ziva might be a good choice, shes good at subtly getting info, but she might not understand. Abbey might be a better choice, but she might scare her away from what I need.' He watched the meat some more and let his mind wander.

"Tony, is the food done yet? I'm hungry." Tony turned to see Abbey standing next to him looking at the sizzling meat.

"Hey Abbey, can I ask you a favor?"

Abbey looked up at him and started saying, "Well sure, so long as I don't have to go into work to look up something."

Tony pulled her in and said, "I need you to find out for me what Brit's favorite stone is."

Abbey looked up questioningly, "She's your girlfriend Tony, surely you should know that one by now."

"Not when she's trying to prevent me from ever buying her any real good jewelry. She always says, 'Get it off a five dollar rack, I'm happiest then.'."

Abbey's mouth went into an 'oh' look. "Ok, no problem. Now how about food? Cause you have to feed your worker."

Tony laughed and said, "Give it another two minutes and tell the others to come get it hot off the grill."

Abbey left him and went to the others, told them the 'good news' and sat back down next to Brittney and Ziva. She tried thinking of a way to start up the conversation, but Ziva started it for her. "Brittney, what is that ring that you are wearing? It is beautiful."

Brittney laughed. "This is my old high school ring. I try to wear it as often as possible, to show everyone that I was proud to go there." Ziva was curious now. "May I see it?" Brittney nodded, pulled it off, and handed it to her. Ziva studied it carefully. "Your birthday is in October then, yes?"

Brittney shook her head and laughed, "No, it's actually in March, but I love October's stone. March is very pretty but can look too much like a diamond at times. When October's stone is put into this kind of setting with this particular cut, it changes color."

Looking at it in different directions, Ziva nodded in agreement, then studied the cut. "Ah, it is the sunburst cut. Now I can see why. It truly is beautiful. And the engravings on the inside are your initials. But what does the 'C' stand for?"

"My full name, including confirmation name, is Brittney Cecelia Rose Pemberly. But I only put in my full name. I decided to leave out the confirmation name, it wasn't really needed. But I still love that ring, all the way down to the fact that it falls off my finger at times. After all this time, I still never got it sized properly." Before anymore could be said, they heard two large growls. Abbey and Brittney looked down at their stomachs, back to each other, and laughed. "I think it's time we eat." Abbey shot up and said, "I vote yes on that statement." The two girls continued to talk going straight out the door.

McGee stood and watched the women as they talked about random things. Gibbs could tell that the girls of this group could get along very well, almost like sisters now. Even Ziva was talking more. Ducky was giving a lecture to all the men in the room about something down in Africa. Jimmy looked interested, but that was about the extent. Soon everyone followed out Brittney, Abbey and Ziva to the back deck where Tony was pulling everything off the grill. Brittney walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. She just held him as he finished giving everyone else their food. She stood on her tip toes, kissed the back of his neck, and grabbed her food and walked off. It was her form of thanks, and he loved it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Movie

Wow, thank-you to the people who have responded. I don't remember a time when I had this many reviews on the first day of a story coming out. I'll try to make the chapter longer, but I can't make any guarantees, if it would fit the story just by being short, then I'll do it. Hope you enjoy the third chapter. Read and respond, and I will use flamers to make the lemons that will later be squirted in your eyes. I don't own NCIS.

Chapter three: The Movie

After dinner, everyone was in a good mood. They didn't care now as to not having any alcohol, they were still having tons of fun. Gibbs thought back to his conversation with Brittney during dinner.

"_Tony says that you write books." He watched her nod her head since she couldn't speak because of the larger piece of beef she was currently chomping on. "What is it like to go to the different places and sign books all day?"_

_She swallowed her food and said, "I rather enjoy the part where I can go out and talk to the others.  
I go and give others hope. I went to the site of the most recent earthquake in a little town several miles away from San Francisco. We were supposed to be having a book conference there, but since we could no longer have it, the rest of the people never showed up. When I got there, many people lost their homes. I talked to my publisher and I got boxes and boxes of my book sent there. We gave a book to each child and teenager. I was able to help them instead. I'm happy I was able to give them some form of hope that things will be alright. That's what I enjoy most about my job. I can see people happy, and reading. Sure, the pay is very good, but at the same time, half of it goes to charities. So I make a comfortable life with what I have left over."_

_Gibbs, watched her take a sip of her soda. He ate more of his burger in silence, thinking. "How long are you planning on staying here now?" She looked thoughtful about that. "I think I'll be staying here until my next book comes out, which will be whenever I decide to turn it in. But I doubt I'll have to go on book tour for that one. And I've already gone to the UK for this most recent book. So, when I get my next big hit out, I think." She just smiled at him. _

_Gibbs studied her expressions and her words. She was sincere about what she said, and she was a little shy about things. Once you got her past her awkward stage, she was a little talkative, but knew when to stop and listen. He could tell that she was listening to everything around her. It was like she could absorb all the things around her and store them somewhere. He was starting to like her. _

"_What about you?" Gibbs focused on her again; she was looking right at him, still eating her burger. "What about me?" She grinned and said, "What is it like, to be working in NCIS as Tony's boss?"_

_Gibbs chuckled. "It is a pain. He shirks off work only to come back with information that neither Ziva nor Tim has found. He's a pain in the ass, but he is definitely a good worker. I like having him on my side, though he can be a bit dense at times. As for working in NCIS, I don't exactly enjoy it, but someone's got to do it."_

_Brittney looked at him thoughtfully. "But you enjoy it though, that's why you stay. You enjoy putting the people who cause more problems for the military behind bars or under the earth. Something happened with you, something like this, and the person was never caught, ne?"_

_Gibbs stared at her. Did she know more then she let on about them? How much did Tony tell her about everyone? And why on earth was she speaking Japanese?_

"_Sorry, I just tend to look on past what is said. I listen to what is said and what kind of voice is used, from there I can normally hit close to the mark. But I can kind of comprehend what you feel. A very close friend of mine "died" a little over two years ago. Brien was my big brother in a sense, always there with a smile and a hug. Everyone keeps saying it was suicide, but I doubt it was. He knew the procedure, but he wasn't that kind of person. I always wondered what the truth was, the one that the cops would never let out. I still remember him in high school with his ROTC uniform on; he would have made high rank with his brains and cunning. I miss him." She trailed off, her eyes somewhat distant, seeing what he could not see. He could hear the hurt in her voice as she was getting closer to the end. She slowly shook her head and went back to finishing her burger. The two sat in companionable silence, listening to the others talk about whatever._

_It was about five thirty when they ended dinner. Gibbs looked past them all and said to one in particular. "It was my first wife and daughter. We knew who did it, but they were never caught. I vowed to myself that I would hunt down everyone who tried to wrong a family. I'm a little strong in my ethics, that's why I work in NCIS rather then the FBI or something like that. And these people are also better trained then in the other places." She had stopped to listen to what he was saying. As everyone else left the table, she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. She walked into the kitchen and put her plate on top of the others. Gibbs just watched her help Tony put the dishes into the dishwasher and walk into the living room. Tony came back a moment later, "Gibbs, come on. We're about to put on a movie and we need your vote." _

Which is now how he found himself sitting on a couch watching _**Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_. He made sure to sit on an end, next to Abbey, who was sitting next to McGee. Jimmy sat up on a bar stool in the back, next to a large popcorn bowl, he was keeping it supplied with the popcorn. Ducky sat in the armchair previously occupied by Gibbs. Meanwhile Tony and Brittney sat in the other one, with her body leaning into his side. They had a large bowl sitting on her lap as she was occupying his. When the movie was over, Tony called out, "Intermission time. Everyone, please refresh their drinks and food piles. The bathrooms are located down the hall on the left, and there will be another vote cast in about five minutes to decide on the next performance for the evening."

Abbey hurried out of the room while McGee went to refill the drink that he and Abbey somehow started sharing, as well as their big bowl of popcorn. Ducky just refilled his drink, and Jimmy continued to make more popcorn. Gibbs sat where he was and watched Tony and Brittney go through the movies, putting another set off to the side. Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was eight in the evening; time was flying. Slowly, he got up from his seat and walked over to where Ducky was. "Hey Duck."

"Oh, hello Jethro. I was refilling my drink, would you care for a refill?"

"Yeah, thanks Duck."

Gibbs handed Ducky his glass and watched as Ducky filled it with Coke. Taking his glass back, Gibbs went to sit down when he felt his phone vibrating. Answering it, he regretted it instantly.

"Suit up gang," he said shutting the phone. "I'm sorry guys, but our missing marine was just found dead in a field. We've got to go process the scene, and it's coming direct from the director so there's no backing out of it."

Tony stood with Brittney and looked at her. "I'm sorry hun." She put her finger on his lips to silence him, "I know what your job entails. Go do it; go help others. If you're going to the station, then I'll just accompany you there and stay there until you return."

Tony looked over at Gibbs, who said, "Fine with me, just don't go looking through things that don't concern you."

Abbey came back into the room, "Tony your bathroom is sweet. I mean, with the little handles that you don't realize are handles that go to actual working drawers."

Gibbs started to walk past her and she just watched everyone else gathering their things. "Um, where are we going?"

"You are going to the lab and taking Brittney with you, keep her company. Start up the computers, we'll follow in about an hour or so."

Abbey pouted, she wanted the party to continue, but she did get to spend some quality time with Brit.

"Sweet, come on Brit. I want to show you around."

Brittney gave Tony a swift kiss, before heading with Abbey to her car and going to NCIS Headquarters.

I know, it was a bit short, but I had a death in the family and I forgot what I was going to have happen in the rest of this chapter. Next chapter should pick up. And I'm hoping that the entire story will come back to me very shortly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fun

So, I'm back! I've decided that I'm just going to go with the flow of the story right now rather then try to shape it. This chapter is just going to be fun with Abbey and Brittney in the lab. Hope you enjoy. I still don't own NCIS.

Chapter four: The Fun

Brittney sat in the lab with Abbey, waiting for the others to get back. Abbey had already given her the tour and told her how everything worked. Needless to say, Brittney was impressed that all these instruments made sense in a far off space-y kind of way to her. When Abbey tried to get her to work with one of them, she held up her hands and said, "Abbey, I'm a major klutz. I'll stick to writing my books." Abbey thought about it before nodding in agreement. Brittney was likely to mess something up without meaning to.

"Ok, but I'm bored so I want to play with the face creator. You don't have to work it yourself, I'll do that." Abbey stood at a computer and put in two peoples faces. When it was done a few minutes later, it showed a whole new person. "Oh wow, that's so cool Abbey. How does this program work?"

"Well it takes the structure of the first person and combines it with the structure of the second person to create what their child would look like."

Brittney smiled, "I could get into so much trouble with this."

Abbey smiled widely. "Okay, so let's put Ziva and Gibbs together." Brittney raised her eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm using them 'cause you already know what they look like." Brittney 'oh-ed' and watched the screen. When the result came, she nearly giggled herself off the seat. "Abbey, you are amazing. He kinda looks like a supermodel. He is definitely cute." Abbey grinned, "Yeah, he has a bit of the bad boy look to him. What with Ziva's hair and Gibb's facial structure, I just wonder what his personality would be like. And if he would have Gibb's track record when it came to his wives…"

"You saying I have a problem with my marriage life?"

The two girls in the lab jumped and looked behind them. Gibbs was in the room with them looking at the screen.

"Hey Gibbs, I was just showing Brit the face creator." Abbey smiled at him, hoping to keep him from going back to that question.

"I'm sure you were Abbs, but right now I need for you to analyze this sample for me. The others are coming up with the rest of the evidence, but I need this one analyzed now, before any of the others."

Abbey took a baggy from him and set it down in front of her. Brittney moved a bit away, so as to give her more room to work. Putting on the latex gloves, she opened the bag and pulled out the object. From there on, Brittney couldn't follow her with what she did. Mixing chemicals, viewing stuff, putting stuff into a machine to make it spin. The only way she could describe the things that happened afterwards, was that it was a scientist doing her thing. She was creating her own symphony with her machines. All Brittney and Gibbs could do was sit back and watch everything play out.

After a couple of minutes, she looked up and said, "Gibbs, you always make sure to get me puzzling stuff. Where was this guy found?"

"He was found in a local park; middle of a forest."

Abbey looked at Gibbs, "well then how would you explain where he got the embalming fluid shoved into him. 'Cause according to this, he was injected with the stuff while he was there. I'm finding trace evidence of plants and animals in the fluid itself, aswell as his blood."

Gibbs kissed her forehead, "Thanks Abbs." He started walking away as he called back, "And later you get to explain to me why you would think that any boy I had with Ziva would have my track record with women." He walked out the door.

Abbey turned to Brit. "He's good." Brit just laughed at her. She couldn't imagine having to do this kind of work day in and day out. She had always held great respect for people in these positions, but could never do this stuff herself. But she enjoyed the aspect of the coworkers creating such a deep friendship. Something of which she could only hope to achieve someday. In her line of work, it was more dog eat dog. Who could make money off of who, all political kiss ass. Very few of the people in her field believed in writing for fun.

Her musings were cut short when Ziva and Tony came in with bunch of boxes and placed them onto Abbey's table. "Here's all the goods Abbs," Tony said as he walked over to Brit. Kissing her on the cheek, he asked, "So what did our friendly little ghoulish scientist show you while we were out?" Brit laughed at him. "Oh we had some girl fun, talked about babies and such." She watched his face afterwards. He started smiling, then it seemed as though what was done finally caught up to him. "Wait, babies?" Brit and Abbey looked at each other and started giggling. Abbey waved Ziva over and whispered something into her ear. Ziva moved away, shocked. "Not possible."

Abbey brought up the recent piece she and Brit did to show her. Ziva looked at the picture with interest. "Wow, having a son with him. Very unorthodox, but I have to admit, the outcome looks very very nice. If such a man existed, I would probably have to date him."

Tony moved around Brittney, who was still giggling, to look at the screen. He kept looking between Ziva and the picture on the screen. "There's something about this picture that I'm not sure I'm seeing correctly."

Abbey looked at him, "Really, and that would be?"

"It looks like Ziva, but she doesn't have blue eyes. And he's also rather pale for her complexion."

Ziva smiled her all knowing smile, "Well then Tony, maybe you don't know me well enough." Brittney sat behind Tony, snickering silently. Ziva turned to her and asked, "Would you care for a ride home, I'm afraid we're going to be here all night long for this case. And Tony here," she said looking pointedly at him, "Has to go re-search the deceased's apartment. " Tony sneered at her and turned back to Brit. "Sorry it couldn't be better for you today hun."

Brittney stood and moved to him, "Don't worry about it. I finally got to see what you have always talked about in your emails. I'm thrilled about that. I'll see you tom or whenever we get a chance. I'll text you when I get home, just go catch this guy." She kissed him and walked away with Ziva. It was time she got home to take care of her own things.


End file.
